Heading Home
by 1233kiba1233
Summary: Sequel to They Meet Again. Its about how everyone returns home. What will happen? IDK
1. Home sweet home

It was dark when Ash, May, Max, Dawn and Brock arrived in Pallet Town.

"Home sweet home!" said Ash.

"Yeah." said Ash's girlfriend May. The five walked until they reached Ash's house. Ash knocked on the door. Ash's mom known as Delia answered the door.

"Oh hi! Come on in!" greeted Delia. Everyone came in, Ash sprawled out on the couch.

"Oh wow havnt been here in a long time." said Ash.

"Yeah." May nodded and sat down next to Ash.

"Oh dears! You probaly havnt eaten yet! I'll go and make dinner." said Delia, she ran into the kitchen and began making dinner. Brock and Max sat down in a chair near Ash and May, while Dawn looked around.

"So what time is bed?" asked Max yawning.

"Yeah, I'm beat." said May.

"Anytime after dinner, cause you are not missing dinner." said Ash.

"Ok!" said Max. May laughed.

"Hey why dont we unpack?" asked Brock, "So then we dont have to do it later."

"Yeah thats fine." said Ash. The four of them walked upstairs and began to unpack. Dawn quickly followed them. The boys took Ash's room, while the girls took the guestroom.

"Wow." said Dawn, who was in the hallway.

"what?" asked May, unpacking her clothes.

"Check this out! May your gonna love this!" said Dawn. May went into the hallway. Dawn was looking at some pictures on the walls.

"Ok Dawn what am I gonna love?" asked May. 

"Look at these pictures!" said Dawn. May looked at them.

"Wow." said May.

"I know." said Dawn. Dawn took a look at the pictures again. "Look at that picture!" May looked at it. It was a picture of Ash and May, at the ????? Festival, The one next to it was another Ash and May, but with Max. The next one May laughed, it was a picture of May and Ash, but they had switch hats.

"Wow. This brings so many memories." said May. May looked at another one. It was a group picture, of May, Ash, Max, and Brock. Ash was doing bunny ears to Max, while May was trying to tackle Ash, and Brock just stood there watching the whole thing. May and Dawn both laughed.

"You know Ash has alot of pictures of you. Ya know that?" said Dawn.

"Yeah, its just we took alot of pictures." said May blushing.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What happened in this picture?" asked Dawn, pointing to the group picture. May laughed.

"Ok I'll tell ya but its a long story." said May.

--

"Dinners ready!" called out Delia from downstairs. May and Ash .sprinted down the stairs, while Brock, Max, and Dawn took their time.When they got to the table Ash and May were already eating.

"You could have waited for us." said Dawn.

"Sorry Dawn, but wait till you try this." aid May, hold out a chicken drumstick for Dawn. Dawn sat down and took a bite.

"This is good!" said Dawn.

"Told ya!" said May. Everyone else digged in. By the end of dinner everyone's stomach was full.

"I think I'm going to bed now." said Max, yawning.

"Yeah I think I am to." said Brock. Brock and Max went upstairs.

"Ya know that sounds like a good idea. I think I'm going to hit the hay." said Dawn, going up stairs.

"Yeah everyone is right, I think we should go to bed too. Dont you think so May?" asked Ash. May nodded. They both headed towards the stairs. May stopped Ash at the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes?" asked Ash. May leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips.

"Good night honey." said May, and walked upstairs.

"Good n-night." said Ash, blushing. 'Man I gotta stop blushing! She's my girlfriend now!' thought Ash.

--

HAHA! I got an new story up, and HAHA! idk, but howd ya like it?? Oh and the pictures part, yeah for somereason I put that in there. Well for the contest, (See last chapter of they meet again!) No one has got it yet, you have until next chapter, but I might change it to the third chapter,IDK it depends, well for now PEACE OUT! 


	2. I cant find the ribbon!

"Good n-night." said Ash, blushing. 'Man I gotta stop blushing! She's my girlfriend now!' thought Ash.

--

The next day, went fine until...

"MAX! GIVE ME IT BACK NOW!" shouted May. Max kept on running around the living with May hot on his trail.

"March 4, Dear Diary, we just arrived in the pokemon center, boy its finally time to rest, but not for Ash hes always up and ready to go train. Hes training right now. Boy! I wish I have the guts to tell him. I wonder if he fells the same way. Hey did I ever mention he has great hair-" Max began.

"MAX STOP! DONT READ THE REST!" shouted May. Ash was watching from the staircase. Max continued.

"oh and dont forget those auburn eyes. hmmmm, just won another ribbon. I beat Drew again. HAHA!-" Max continued on.

"MAX HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" said May.

"Ohh heres a good one!" said Max. "June 9, Dear Diary, today I had my mont-"

"MAX!" May ran and tackled Max.

"Ow!" cried Max.

"Ah ha! Got it!" said May, holding up her Diary.

"Hey!"

"WhaT? Its not your diary." said May. Max pouted. "Why are you pouting?"

"I want it."

"Why?"

"I wanna know what happens and what ya think sis! So I can tell everyone!" said Max.

"Go! Now! Upstairs!" said May pointing to the staircase. Max slowly walked up, Ash came dwon. May sat on the couch looking through her diary, making sure nothing was ripped out. Ash slowly sneaked up behind her. He got close to May's ear.

"So you think I have great hair." said Ash. May nearly jumped. she turned.

"Uhh." May began to blushed. "I uhh, I guess."

"Oh and dont foget about my eyes." said Ash.

"Stop!" said May playfully hitting Ash.

"What? I think you have great hair, and beautiful eyes." said Ash.

"Oh really?" said May. Ash nodded. May hugged Ash.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Ash replied.

--

"I'm going shopping!" Called out Dawn, from the door.

"Ooo I'm coming too!" said May running down the stairs.

"Oh I need to go to, we need more supplies!" said Brock, coming down the stairs.

"I dont think so!" said Dawn.

"Huh?" asked Brock.

"I think it should just be girls, this time I mean come on, you can by yourself right?" said Dawn. Brock nodded.

"Good then. Come on May." The twi girls headed out the door.

"Hey Dawn?" asked May.

"Yes?"

"How come on you didnt let Brock come with us?"

"Oh I dont know. I guess I just wanted it to be girls only." replied Dawn. "Hey May?"

"Hmmm?"

"What were you looking for? Back at the pokemon center before we left." asked Dawn.

"Ahh its a long story." said May.

"Just tell me! Come on!" said Dawn.

"Ok fine." said May. "Well it started back a while ago, it was me and Max's day to leave. But there was a pokemon contest, so I decided to enter, and so did Ash."

"ASH?" asked Dawn. May nodded.

"Anyway, so we both made it to the final round. I used Blaziken, since combusken had just evolved, and Ash use Sceptile. Well it came down to the final seconds."

"And?"

"It was a tie."

"So what happened?"

"Well, since there was only one ribbon, we spilt it in half."

"How sweet!"

"Yeah and we've always kept it."

"So how does this evolve with what you were looking for?" asked Dawn. May got a little teary. "No!" May nodded.

"Yep, I dont know what happened! It was in my bag but then it was gone, and I checked everywhere!"

"Its ok May, I'm we could find it." said Dawn.

"Yeah your right." said May wiping her eyes. "Hey is that Coordinator Shopping!"

"Yeah it is! Lets go!" said Dawn.

--

Ash sat at the table. His head dropped to the table.

"Ok something is wrong." said Brock, coming up to Ash and sitting down. Ash put his head up.

"No no its nothing." said Ash.

"Come on Ash you can tell me." said Brock.

"Ok fine. Umm ya know the ribbon that me and May won." Brock nodded.

"Wel, the half that I have, well I cant find it, I looked everywhere!"

"Wow..." said Brock.

"Yeah I know." said Ash. "I bet May still has hers."

"How could ya lose it!" said Brock. Max came down the stairs.

"Hey whats up?" asked Max, coming to the table sitting down.

"Oh well ash lost his half of the ribbon that he and May won." said Brock.

"Gosh! Just tell everyone will ya!" said Ash.

"Sorry." said Brock.

"Wow. Howd ya lose it?" asked Max.

"I dont know!" said Ash. "I'm gonna call the pokemon center." Ash got up and left.

"That must be hard." said Brock. "Losing something like that."

"Oh yeah sure." said Max.

--

really nothing to say, exept SORRY! Im so sorry I havnt been updating that much! Its because I'm so busy! Ya know, ok so howd ya like it! For now bye! 


	3. half of the ribbon and shopping

"Oh yeah sure." said Max.

"What are you up to?" asked Brock.

"Oh nothing." said Max.

--

May stopped in her tracks.

"Oh shoot!" cried May.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"Ash's birthday is tomorrow!"

"WHAT!"

"I totally forgot!" cried May. May fell to her knees. "What am I suppose to do? I mean what kind of girlfriend would I be with no present for my boyfriend."

"Its ok May, I'm sure we could find something." said Dawn, helping May up. "Hey isnt that Trainers World!"

"Yeah! Maybe we could find something in there!" The two girls ran to the store.

--

"Ok ok so where are they?" asked Max to himself. He dugged through his bookpack. "Ahh ha!"

--

"Found anything yet?"

"Nope."

--

Max pulled out a pink ribbon.

"Theres one half but wheres the other?"

--

"How bout that?"

"Nope he already has that."

"Darnit."

--

Max kept on digging through his bookpack. "Uh oh."

--

"Theres nothing here!" complained May.

"Its ok! I'm, sure we can both come up with something. Lets go home." said Dawn. May nodded.

--

"Where is it!" cried Max.

"Wheres what?" asked Ash coming to the door. Max quickly hid the ribbon behind his back.

"Uhh a sock! Yeah a sock!"

"But your wearing two socks." pointed out Ash.

"Uhh yeah but there dirty!"

"Hey whats behind your back?"

"Uhh nothing!" lied Max.

"Come on let me see." said Ash, walking over to Ash.

"Theres nothing!" said Max, putting his foot out making Ash trip.

"AGHH!" said Ash. "Ow- hey!" 'uh oh." thoguht Max.

"This is my sock!" said Ash picking up a sock. Ash looked at Max's hand.

"Whats in your hand?"

"NOTHING!" said Max. Ash crawled over Max and opened his hand.

"MAX? What the?" said Ash. "What are you doing with the ribbon!"

"I can ex-" Ash pulled it out of Max's hand.

"You are so de-"

"WERE HOME!" called out Dawn from the front door.

"May?" said Ash. "MAY?" Ash ran down the stairs.

"Hey Ash?"

"Listen I have a question?" said Ash.

"Okay."

"Do you still have the ribbon?" asked Ash.

"Uhh umm yeah! Of course. Why wouldnt I? Why do you ask?"

"Umm nothing. Just wondering, making sure, well gotta go, love ya." Ash kissed May on the lips and ran upstairs.

"MAX?" called out Ash.

"Hmm I wonder whats wrong?" said May.

"Hey May?" asked Dawn who was standing there the whole time.

"Yeah?"

"Why didnt you tell Ash?"

"I umm, well I uhh,"

"May? Were you afraid? Were you afraid of what Ash might think?" asked Dawn.

"Umm well sorta, and I mean its the day before his his, his..."

"Birthday?" finished Dawn.

"Yeah, and I still dont have a present for him." said May.

"Are you to looking for a present for Ash?" asked Delia, coming in by the front door. Dawn and May both nodded.

"Well I have a cake that still needs to baKed. Would you two like to help and say its his birthday present?"

Dawn looked at May. "I guess. It would be fun."

"But wait. A cake? For a birthday present?" asked May.

"Dont worry May, homemade gifts are much better. and its cake we're talking about." said Delia.

"Yeah." laughed May. "Ok why not? This should be fun."

"But wait." said Dawn. "While we're baking what if Ash comes downs?"

"Good point, wait I have an idea." said May. "BROCK!"

"YEAH?" asked Brock coming down the stairs.

"Can you do us a favor?"

"Sure. Name anything."

--

"Ok so tell me why did ya do it?" asked Ash. Max sat in a chair.

"It was just a joke!" said Max.

"Just a joke? Do you know how important this is to me? Do ya? Do ya? HUh? Huh?" asked Ash.

"I'm sorry!" Max got a little teary.

"I'm just playing with ya." said Ash. Brock caem into the room.

"Ash my man! There you are." said Brock.

"Here I am!" said Ash.

"Hey Brock!" said Max.

"Hey Max. So uhh Ash?? What do ya wanna do?" asked Brock.

"I wanna play cards!" said Max.

"Ok then how bout we play cards then?" said Brock.

"Cards are fine with me." said Ash.

"Ok then so where are the cards?" asked Brock.

"Downstairs in the kitchen, here I'll go and get them." said Ash.

"NO! nononono!" said Brock. "Max will do it."

"But I dont wanna!" said Max. Brock dragged Max to a corner.

"Listen May and Dawn are bakibng a cake downstairs and its for Ash, so then Ash cant go downstairs." explainded Brock.

"Ok." said Max. "Well I'm going to get the cards now!" Max left for dowstairs.

"So, uhh any luck on the ribbon." asked Brock. Ash nodded.

"Max had it." said Ash.

"Max? Why would he have it?" asked Brock. Ash shook his head.

"Thats what get me, why?"

"Maybe some scheme, or maybe some thing to do with your birthday?" suggested Brock.

"Birthday?" asked Ash.

"Yeah its tomorrow. Remember?" said Brock.

"Birthday..." Ash plopped down onto a chair. "Tomorrow is my birthday. I totally forgot!"

"I'm back with the cards!" said Max coming through the door. He looked at Ash. "Whats wrong with him?"

"Nothing." replied Brock.

--

So whad ya think?? Ash is suprised that his birthday is coming up, dont you ever get that feeling?? So they found where one half is, but wheres the other?  
You can guess if ya want to. yep and a cake as a b-day present. I couldnt come up with anything better, but then I just got an idea! and it evolves with ??????? You know who! GUESS! and then find out next time! 


	4. Ash's birthday pt1

"Nothing." replied Brock. Max shruuged.

"Ok. So what are we playing?" asked Max.

"I'm not sure. Ash?" said Brock. Ash looked at Brock then at Max.

"Hmm ya know what I'm not sure."

--

"We are finally done!" said May.

"Wow three hours." said Dawn. The two girls looked at there cake.

"Ooo I wish I could just eat it now!" said May. Dawn laughed.

"Yeah but its for Ash. Come on lets put in the fridge." May nodded.

"So. who do you think we will be at Ash's party?" asked Dawn.

"Hmm well Professer Oak, Tracey, maybe Gary I doubt it though, umm who else, alot of family members probaly." May looked at Dawn.

"Misty." They both said.

"But what about you and Ash? Wont she be mad?" asked Dawn.

"Nope! Ash told her everything! I'm not sure if she'll be mad though. hmm." said May. "WAIT! Hey Dawn didnt you like Ash?"

"Wh-what? What ar-re you talkin-ng about?" asked Dawn.

"Well you had to once." said May.

"Well I did, but thats before I met you, I mean when I saw you and Ash, I just knew that you two would click. So yeah, but its fine with me." said Dawn.

"That sounds reasonable." said May. Dawn nodded.

--

"Shh. quiet!" whisphered May. May and the others quietly tiptoed to Ash's room.

"Here we are." whisphered Dawn. May slowly opened the door. "On three." They walked over to Ash's bed, he was quietly slepping until..

"one two three!" Everyone began to sing happy birthday. Ash opened his eyes.

"What?" he sat up. "What time is it?"

"What does it matter? Its your birthday!" said Dawn.

"Happy birthday Ash." said Brock and Max.

"Yeah thanks, but did ya have to wake me up for that?" asked Ash. everyone laughed.

"Now come on get up!" said May.

"Fine fine!" said Ash, he climbed out of bed.

"So uhh we'll be downstairs if ya need anything Ash." said Brock, leaving with Dawn and Max. May was about to leave.

"Hold on there missy." said Ash. May turned.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Dont I get a happy birthday or something?" said Ash. May walked over to Ash.

"Oh course you do." said May. May leaned in and gave Ash a kiss.

--

Ding Dong! The doorbell went.

"oh I wonder who that could be?" asked Delia to herself. She answered the door.

"Hello Ms. Ketchum." a vocie said.

"Well hello Misty come on in!"

--

"May? Dawn? You almost ready?" asked Ash, banging on their door.

"Yeah hold on!" called out May.

"ASH SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" called out Delia from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Ash began walking down the stairs.

"Hello Ash." said Misty.

"Misty!" said Ash. "Nice to see you again." May walked down the stairs.

"Hey Ash? I need to talk to you- Misty!" said May.

"Hello May." said Misty. "So anyway! Ash havnt seen you in a long time."

"Its only been about a week." said Ash.

"Of course! Come on we got alot of catching up to do!" said Misty, grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him to the couch. Dawn came down the stairs. She stopped besides May at the end of the stairs.

"Did you tell him yet?" She asked. May shook her head. "You have to tell him sooner or later, I mean come on! You might never find the ribbon again."

"Yeah I know ok? Its Mistys here right now. I'm going to the pokemon center." said May.

--

So uhh yeah sorry its kinda short, Misty is here, next time more people will be coming. Listen I need ideas for presents! If anyone has any ideas! Please tell me! Thanks bye! 


	5. Ash's birthday pt2

"Yeah I know ok? Its Mistys here right now. I'm going to the pokemon center." said May.

--

"Hello Mom?" asked May as she looked at the screen.

"Oh dear May! Hello! how are you?" asked Caroline coming into the screen.

"Good." said May.

"I heard that today is Ash's birthday?"

"Yes." replied May.

"What did you get him for his present?"

"Well me and Dawn baked a cake.

--

"Hey Dawn? Do you know where May went?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, she said she was going to the pokemon center." replied Dawn.

"Thanks." said Ash, and headed out the door.

--

"So has anything else happened lately?" asked Caroline.

"Well theres this one thing." began May. Ash came by the corner, but then stopped, Ash peeked over the corner and saw May talking to her mom.

"Yes what is it May?" asked Caroline. Ash could hear everything.

"W-well you se, remember that ribbon that me and Ash won? And we spilt it in half?" said May. Caroline nodded.

"Well the half that I have...its gone. I lost it." confessed May. Ash gasped.

"Honey. Did you tell Ash?" asked Caroline. May shook her head.

"I didnt want to because it was Ash's birthday." said May.

"I see." said Caroline.

"CAROLINE! HELP!" cried a voice in the background.

"Uh oh, May I'm sorry but I have to go, its your father." said Caroline.

"Allright." said May.

"Oh and May?"

"Yes."

"Your father knows now and hes perfectly fine." said Caroline. May nodded. The screen went blank. May walked over to the corner Ash was in. May didnt notice Ash until Ash spoke up.

"No luck on finding the ribbon yet? Huh?" asked Ash. May turned.

"A-ash?" she asked.

"Who else would it be?" asked Ash.

"Did you hear everything?" Ash nodded.

"Did you hear what your present was?" asked May.

"No." replied Ash.

"Oh good, but I'm sorry." said May. "You see I had it in my pack, but then before we left I couldnt find it."

"Its ok, I lost mine to." said Ash.

"You did? Did you find it?"

"Yep, Max had it."

"Max? He had it?" asked May. Suddenly Nurse Joy appeared.

"Your Ash Ketchum? Right." The nurse asked.

"Yep."

"Well the phone call you made, about the missing ribbon, They found it." Nurse Joy replied.

"They did?" asked Ash.

"Yes and they are mailing it now." Nurse Joy said.

"Great! and thanks." said Ash.

"Your welcome, now excuse me." Nurse joy said and left to the counter.

"You hear that May? Your getting your ribbon back!" said Ash.

--

Ash and May arrived home, when they entered the house, it was dark, and no lights were on. May turned on the lights. Suddenly a whole bunch of group of friends and family jumped out of no where screaming happy birthday.

"Ow wow!" said Ash. Ash looked around. Everybody was here, Professer Oak, Tracey, Gary was here surpisely, Richie, Scott, Norman, Caroline, Johanna, even Paul was here! Everybody that Ash could remember was here.

"You know you have to introduce me to some of your friends." whisphered May to Ash.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would like them. well most of them." said Ash.

"Hey Ash! Long time no see." said Richie coming up to Ash.

"Hey Richie! Richie this is May, May this is Richie." said Ash.Hello very nice to meet you." said May.

"Hello, nice to meet you to." said Richie. "Listen Ash, I heard Misty talking about you." Richie didnt know about May and Ash yet.

"So?" asked Ash.

"Come on she so likes you! Gotta go ask her out." said Richie.

"Umm Richie?" said Ash. "You see I already have a girlfriend."

"Already? When! Who! Why didnt anyone tell me!" said Richie.

"Well shes actually standing next to me right now." said Ash. Richie looked at May.

"May?" asked Richie. "Congrats!"

"Yeah yeah."

--

"Paul?" asked Dawn, tapping Paul on the shoulder. "Is that really you?" Paul turned around.

"OH hey its uhh whats your name? Dawn? Right?" asked Paul.

"You actually said my name! you remembered me!" said Dawn. Paul got a look on his face.

--

Music started to play. Everyone began to dance. Delia found Ash in the kitchen.

"Ash? Listen, the adults will be gone for while. so can you handle this party?" asked Delia. Ash nodded.

"No prob!" said Ash. With that the adults went. A few minutes later the doobell rang. Ash went to answer it.

"D-Drew?" Ash asked when he opened.

"Yeah, you know just wanted to stop bye and sayh appy birthday and stuff. Dont worry I'm not here to take May."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok then come on in!"

--

A little while later.

"Ok everybody! Guess what time it is?" asked a girl.

--

ok so howd you like it?? I'm trying to put people in from like the past and stuff, and bunch of stuff. I cant really remember the old series, oh and no I'm not putting Harely or team rocket in, just yet. For the next chapter I have a brillant idea, oh and still need more suggestions on presents! I got a few but I need more! 


	6. Spin the bottle

A little while later.

"Ok everybody! Guess what time it is?" asked a girl. "Its time to play spin the bottle!" The girl held a bottle in the air. Everyone sat in a circle. Max sat down next to May.

"I dont think so! You cant play this game!" said May.

"But-"

"No! Go upstairs." said May. Max obeyed. Ash sat down next to May.

"Ok the rules are simple! you spin the bottle, and if you land on the same gender you respin, when you kiss someone you must kiss them for ten whole seconds." the girl explained. She spinned the bottle. It landed on Brock. Brock loved this moment in his life. Next Dawn spun.

"This oughta be good." whisphered May to Ash. The bottle came to a stop, it pointed to Ash. Ash's eyes grew wide. Dawn couldnt believe it. May just sat there. Dawn stood up, so did Ash. They walked into the middle.

"Ready?" the girl asked. Dawn leaned in, so did Ash. There lipss touched. May felt fire burn in her. She couldnt stand this. Dawn! Dawn was kissing Ash.

"3 2 1!" The girl counted down. Ash and Dawn parted and took there seats. Neither took there seats.

"May I'm sorry." said Ash.

"Its fine. Its just a game, but you have to make it up for that." said May.

"Deal." said Ash, and gave May a peck on the cheek. All lot of other people spun the bottle. Richie spun and landed on Misty. That was fun to watch. Brock landed on some random girl. Now Paul spun the bottle. It slowly began to stop. It landed on Dawn. Ash sure loved to watch this. Next came May. She took the bottle and spun to. It began to slow down. It pasted Brock, Richie, Gary, Paul, Drew, thank goodness. It slowly began to stop. The bottle stopped. It pointed directly at Ash.

'YES!' thought May. The two of them knew this was gonna be easy. They both stood up and walked to the center. Instead of ten seconds, they both did twelve. Ok after that it was Ash's turn. He carefully spun the bottle. It pasted alot of girls. It kept on going. slowly stopped. Ash looked to who it was pointing to. He could have almost swore that his heart stopped when he saw who it was. Misty. The two stood up and walked to the middle.

'Here we go again! And this time its with Misty.' thought Ash.

"Ready? go." The girl said. Ash and Misty leaned in. It happened. Ash hated this moment, so did May. "2 1!" The girl called. Ash took his seat. He started cursing to himself. May was now furious. Alot of other people spun. Then it came to Drew. He spun. You know the rest. It stopped. Ash and May were both not happy of whom it landed on. May.

'NO! NO WHY ME!' May thought to her self. They both stood and to the center.

"Ready?" the girl asked. Drew and May leaned in. Right when there lips almost touched. The door opened.

"We're back!" said Delia, coming in.

--

"That was a close one!" said Dawn, as May and Ash were in the kitchen with Dawn, sitting at the table.

"Yes I know. But thank goodness to Ash's mom!" said May. Ash and Dawn laughed.

"Yeah but still, boy that game was hard." said Dawn.

"Ya think!" said Ash. "I had to kiss Misty!"

"dont forget Dawn." said May.

"Yeah but since shes here and all." said Ash.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding!"

--

An hour pasted and everyone left. It wasnt to late, so they decided to do presents.

--

Yes I know short! But thats because I need ideas for presents, I'm thinking but I need some more ideas. Oh and yes, I know the chapter, the kissing, I didnt enjoy typing the chapter up but I had to do it. But I could NOT let May kissed Drew. So yeah. Hoped ya liked it. I'll update as soon as possible. 


	7. CAKE STEALER

An hour pasted and everyone left. It wasnt to late, so they decided to do presents. Everyone gathered in the living room sitting in a circle.

"Ok Ash! Heres your present!" said Delia handed Ash a box. Ash carefully unwrapped the ribbon. He lifted the box slightly up. He peeked inside. Ash quickly closed the box.

"Uhh gee thanks mom!" said Ash, putting the box to the side.

"You like it right?" asked Delia.

"Uhh sure." replied Ash.

"Are the colors ok?" asked Delia. May and Max laughed. Ash nodded.

"Well Ash, heres your present from me." said Professer Oak. He held a box. Ash took it. He upwrapped the small box.

"Wow! Thanks!" Ash held a pokeball up but it wasnt red it was purple.

"Thats a master ball!" said Max.

"'Yep Max thats correct." said Professer Oak.

"Well Ash looks like its my turn." said Misty. She left the room then came back holding a box. "Now careful!" Misty handed Ash a giant box.

"What could be in here?" asked Ash. Ash lifted the top of the box off. Dawn and May gasped at what they saw in the box. Inside the box was a cake, but not just any cake, it was the same exact cake Dawn and May made.

"You made me a cake?" asked Ash. "Wow Misty."

"She didnt make it! Me and Dawn did!" said May.

"Yeah shes telling the truth!" said Dawn.

"There are Ash!" joined in Brock.

"What are you talking about? They didnt make this cake. I did!" lied Misty. "Pfft."

"Your lying!" said May. May stood up. Ash sat the cake down. Ash stood up.

"Wow ladies! calm down. Now who did make the cake? But does it really matter?"

"I MADE THE CAKE!" both Misty and May shouted.

"Me and Dawn, both made that! and it took three hours!" said May.

"You mean it took ME three hours to bake." said Misty.

"Cake stealer!" said May.

"Boyfriend stealer!" said Misty back.

"What?"

"Ash was suppose to be me mine! Not yours!" Misty tackled May to the ground almost flatting Max. Dawn quickly pulled Max by his hand out of the way. Max blushed.

"MAY! MISTY! STOP!" shouted Ash. May nor Misty would stop. Misty rolled May over, which the masterball was right next to them making them to break the pokeball.

"Will you two stop it!" shouted Brock, he pulled Misty away from May, while Ash took May. Both girls trying to struggle free.

"Just let me go!" screamed Misty.

"Let me at her!" screamed back May.

"Now will you two just stop!" said Ash. "It was just a cake? Wasnt it?" May stop struggling and calmed down. But Ash still held on to her.

"It was just me and Dawn put our own time into making that cake, we even asked Brock for help!" said May.

"Liar!" said Misty.

"Your the one whos lieing!" said May

"Just break it up!" said Ash. "JUST DO IT!" Misty now stopped struggling to. Brock and Ash both let go of the girls. May turned around facing Ash.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Its ok." said Ash.

"Ash?" asked Misty stepping forward. "I'm sorry, and I didnt make the cake."

"So then why did you take the credit?" asked Ash.

"Because...I was jealous. You see since after you and May became a couple, I got mad, because I liked you to Ash. And I thought maybe if I did better and stuff you would come to me." confessed Misty.

"Misty, Misty Misty." said Ash. He walked over to Misty. "Dont think that, you know I love May, but I also love everyone in this room, like family. Really, dont get mad and dont get jealous. ok?" Misty nodded her head.

--

That night it was storming, Ash turned off the light to the bathroom and walked out heading to his room. May stood outside of her door.

"May?" asked Ash. "Why are you up? You should be in bed?"

"I cant get to sleep." said May.

"Come here." said Ash. taking May by the hand, dragging her into his room. Ash layed down on the bed, followed by May. Ash put his arm around May.

"Good night." whisphered Ash to May.

"Godd night." May replied.

--

"Brock!" Max whisphered shaking Brock.

"What?" mumbled Brock.

"Look!" said Max pointing to May and Ash. "Should we wake them?"

"Nah, lets just leave them." said Brock. Max nodded.

--

OK! Thanks to Zeaeevee for the masterball idea. I did that but then I had an idea, since I couldnt think of any other prestents I decided to make Misty a CAKE STEALER! Oh and by the way I'm not telling what Ash's mom gave him. So for now, catch ya later! 


	8. Waffles

"Nah, lets just leave them." said Brock. Max nodded.

--

May opened her eyes. 'What time is it?' she thought. She sat up in the bed. She looked around the room. No one was here. She crawled out of bed and changed into her clothes.

--

"WAFFLES!" shouted Max.

"What is so great about waffles?" asked Dawn, sitting down at the table.

"I dont know." said Max grabbing the syrup. "I guess there just good." Ash came running down the stairs.

"I smell waffles!" he said smiling.

"What is so great about waffles?" asked Dawn.

"I think I'm gonna sing the waffles song!" said Max. "Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yeah we like pancakes! Do you frenchtoast? Yeah we like frenchtoast!" As Max was singing May walks down the stairs.

"Do I hear someone singing the waffles song?" she asked entering the kitchen.

"Yeah Max is." replied Ash. May took a seat next to him.

"Waffles?" asked Brock. coming into the dining room carrying a plate full of waffles. Everyones hands raised up. Brock served everyone. Max was the first one done.

"Wow you must like waffles?" asked Dawn.

"More than you think." replied Max, following up with a burp.

"MAX!" said May. "That rude."

"Yeah." said Dawn. As of course Max wasnt listening.

"That was so awesome!" said Ash.

"Yeah, lets see if you can do it again." said Brock.

"Boys..." said Dawn and May. As the waffles and burping convo ended.

"So uhh May? Do you know where your heading towards next?" asked Dawn trying to bring up another conversation.

"Well I know that me and Max have to go back to petalburgs sometime soon. But I dont know when." said May.

"Oh I see." said Dawn. "I have to go back to Twinleaf town soon to."

"Speaking of going home, I"m gonna have to leave soon to, and head for Pewter city." said Brock.

"EVeryone has to go so soon." said Ash. Everyone nodded.

"So what are we suppose to do?" asked Max.

"I dont know. I mean we can still stay in touch right?" asked May.

"Yeah, but its gonna be so hard! I mean not seeing everyone." said Dawn.

"Its ok Dawn." said Brock.

"Yeah, I mean we still we see each other!" said Ash.

"Yeah your right." said Dawn.

"But when is everyone leaving?" asked May. Dawn shrugged.

"I dont know." said Dawn.

"Maybe everyone should leave on the same day." suggested Max.

"Maybe."

--

its SO short. Sorry about that. I'll try updating as soon as I can, but the problem is that I have school tomorrow. So yeah but I'll try updating as soon as I can! Oh and the story is not over! Maybe in another 5-8 chapters maybe? Casue they still have to go to petalburgs! Ok so for now seee ya! 


End file.
